Entitled
by Don'tChaseWhat'sGone
Summary: Two wild teens that go by Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka put the 'e' in 'entitled', and the 'h' in 'hot-headed'. Both are egotistical and uncompromising. Especially when it comes to the "game". Unfortunately, it's easy to lose score with such careless players.
1. Doubt

A/N;; I absolutely love this couple! I'm aware they aren't that popular, but this idea's been with me for a while now. xD Cursing ahead.

* * *

"Kind, collected, cute, intelligent, and fun?"

"More like the last two," Ino leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and examined her filed nails. "and that's pushing it, Haruno."

"Yeah?! Let's hear some charming qualities about you, Yamanaka," The skilled medic with vibrant pink hair demanded, "I'll bet they aren't hardly as impressive."

"Let's see.." She readjusted her white hat that went along with her totally unfashionable hospital uniform. "Great-looking, smart, fun-loving, slim, hard-working, and entirely unique. See? And that was just off the top of my head."

Sakura rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at the wink she received. "You left out shallow!"

"You forgot jealous in yours, but it's fine," Blonde hair swung over her left shoulder. "At least I can pull off this uglyass uniform. Anyway, you know as well as I do we won't be seventeen forever, right? I'm sure as hell not going to waste my time being boring!"

It was funny that what Sakura noted as shallow Ino deemed as boring.

"Look, I know you won't take this seriously, but we don't all have that incredible Prince Charming waiting to sweep us off our feet."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but was cut short immediately.

"No," Ino smirked. "All you would have to do is snap your fingers and Naruto would fall to one knee and propose. You know it's true, and I'm just pointing out the obvious here."

Crossing her legs, she leaned forward. "Not that I think love is a guaranteed thing in life. Maybe just with you and fairy tales." Shrug.

"Ino, you just have to be patient. The right guy isn't just going to appear out of nowhere." Sakura had been through this with her best friend more than once. Not that she believed Ino was ready for a commitment, but that she should definitely know what she wanted by now.

Standing up and dusting herself off, the blonde winked again. "Well, if you see anyone who can fit _these_ standards, let me know." She headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work now. Talk to me later."

Sakura felt like pulling her hair out. The few words she managed to force into the conversation seemed to get caught in the door her friend slammed. Ino acted as if she knew everything. Half the guys she had tried to set her up with never got the chance they deserved because Ino always ditched them after the first date. _Just no sparks_, or _too boring_, or _just so blatantly awful that she doesn't know why she even tries_. There's always some excuse, and she's just too choosy.

The long-haired kunoichi paused in front of a mirror in the boring, empty hallway. Between being a full-time medic, a florist, keeping up with the interrogation unit, minding her clan, and maintaining the top spot for successful seduction missions, Ino had little time for actual romance. Did she think she deserved a man? Absolutely. Did she want to chase some guy who she didn't know she had substantial feelings for? Probably not. Did she want to feel something and have an endless adrenaline rush? Hell yeah.

Her dreamlike state was interrupted by an ear-shattering sound.

"HEY!" An obnoxious voice hollered. "Where's the damn service around here?!"

Ino rushed to the room where the complaints were heard, expecting some type of emergency.

"Christ, it's about time."

Ino wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose and shake her head at the sight before her.

A certain Inuzuka was sprawled out in a pretty unusual position, his right leg wrapped and propped on many pillows. His dark hair was pointing in every direction and he looked as if he had just rolled in dirt for a convenient bath. A large white canine lay at the foot of the bed, drooling and licking himself.

"You realize there's a button right next to you for a reason?" With her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, she sighed.

At the sight of her, Akamaru unceremoniously jumped from the bed and began sniffing her eagerly, tail wagging with enthusiasm.

Ino grimaced. "Are dogs even allowed in here?"

He pushed his brown hair back, tossing a treat to Akamaru before shrugging. "I dunno, don't really care. He goes where I go."

"What happened to you, anyways?" Ino wondered aloud, her eyes doing an involuntary double take at his bare torso and minor cuts, along with his bandaged leg.

It wasn't long before Kiba plunged into storytelling mode, emphasizing random points with his hands. She frankly didn't care for all his details, but she was enjoying the view of his shirtless form. He was definitely fit, complete with broad shoulders and nice arms.

If Kiba noticed her checking him out, he was too indulged in his own story to say so. "So I finally say, get the hell outta my way, or I'll tear your ass up!" He cracked his knuckles. "So then the guy's buddy managed to get a hold on my leg somehow, but then Akamaru got him good!"

Ino refrained from yawning.

"But then Shino half-smothered them to death with bugs," He said it like it was an everyday thing, "but I got him with my good leg so he could kiss the ground!" A sadistic laugh. Akamaru barked.

"Interesting," She lied, knowing his story was most likely stretched.

"But those damn medics wouldn't let me go home! I told them I was fine, but nope. I have to spend the fucking night here," Kiba whined. "Whatever, man. I hate this place. There's nothing to do."

Ino's expression quickly turned disapproving. "There must have been some legitimate concern if they wanted you to stay the night."

"I look okay, don't I? They just don't know what they're talking about."

The blonde huffed and escorted herself to the door, remembering why she didn't associate with Kiba often. His arrogance always exposed itself and clouded his physique.

"Wait!"

"What!?" The Yamanaka looked back at him irritably.

Kiba's eyes widened. "You are not the best nurse! Why do you think I called for you, blondie?"

_Deep breaths. You deal with disrespectful patients every week_. "What then?"

"I need some water, as does my loyal companion," He pulled his leather jacket over his chest. "and I want extra blankets if I'm gonna be staying here. You guys should really think of turning the heat up."

"Okay," Ino said before he could complain any more. "Be right back."

When she returned with three blankets, Kiba was flipping through channels on TV and groaning.

Akamaru yipped and tugged at the blankets Ino held. "Back off, dog!" She set the blankets on the bed so she could refill his glass.

After pouring water in a bowl for Akamaru, she rested her eyes on the dog-lover. "Anything else, Kiba?"

"Aren't you gonna cover me up?" The Inuzuka gestured at the blankets and gave her a pitiful look.

"You cannot be serious." Ino's face fell as she watched his dog get comfortable at his master's feet.

He merely shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "Go ahead."

Ino inhaled sharply as she unfolded the rough blankets and spread them over Kiba carefully.

"That's more like it," He grinned playfully. "I guess I could get used to a pretty nurse looking after me all day."

Even though she wouldn't take it as a genuine compliment, blood rushed to her face immediately. "Just be quiet. Are you sure the injury isn't to your head?"

Kiba leaned closer to her, watching her work. "You can always double-check."

"No thanks, mutt," The mind specialist tucked a blanket around Akamaru, stroking his ear gently. "think I'll take your word for it."

"Wanna stay and keep us company? We can watch bad TV together," He gave her a flirtatious smile, along with a look in his eyes that said he didn't really want to watch TV.

Ino glowered. "I have work, and even if I didn't, there's no way I'd keep someone as dirty as you company right now."

Kiba's smile dipped a bit as he examined his dirty fingernails and filthy hands. "Maybe next time you'll have the pleasure of treating me, then."

"I'll be counting the days and nights," Her voice oozed sarcasm as she turned her back on him.

"Oh, and I won't hesitate to call you if I need anything," He reminded her retreating form with a sweet grin.

Pretending she hadn't heard the last part, she felt annoyed that she didn't get the last word in. Dealing with two hardheaded people in the last half hour was especially_ draining_. 2 hours and her shift would end finally. Damn.

Ino's thoughts idly returned to that obnoxious, cocky, but fairly easy on the eyes Inuzuka.

As far back as she could recall, she was never crazy about him. As children, she would tease him happily about his dog-like habits. Even as they aged, she spoke to him minimally and he never intrigued her.

But when they came into contact, it inevitably resulted in disagreement, exasperation, and clashing beliefs.

The blonde's tolerance of Kiba gradually expanded during the time they involuntarily worked together in war. Their respective teams interacted increasingly after Asuma's passing. They spent hours assuring Kurenai and aiding her with her newborn.

Even so, Ino always picked Hinata to converse with. Kiba and Shino were the ones Chouji and Shikamaru always made conversation with. It was nothing more than a familiarity and gender thing, she simply assumed.

But it would be a flat out lie if she said she didn't learn anything about their team. Hinata wasn't just some desperately shy, weak girl who had a crush on Naruto. She was a strong individual with a warm heart for everybody. Shino wasn't just some creepy bug guy who spoke in a monotone ninety percent of the time; he was powerful with his abilities and very kind.

Kiba, she had observed, was quick on the draw and extremely loyal to his comrades. He was careful of Kurenai's feelings in her fragile state. Obviously respecting her and being grateful for all the years of training. However, Ino wasn't oblivious to the look Kiba got in his eyes when anyone would mention war, or loss. She could sense the pain and sadness by being in the same room.

She wished she didn't catch the sympathetic looks he would cast in their direction whenever Kurenai would speak of Asuma. She wished he didn't feel so sorry for them. It stung worse, and she couldn't help but wonder if Shikamaru or Chouji noticed.

Ino concluded that Kiba was a very raw individual, who felt things passionately, often expressing himself. Maybe it was just coincidence she was bothered by his traits. Maybe they didn't appeal to her because they were strikingly similar to her own.

Perhaps if his witty sense of humor didn't make her laugh at least once in a while. Then maybe she wouldn't be able to entertain the thought of him.

Perhaps if Akamaru didn't stop by Yamanaka Flowers every once in a while to snack and drool on her flowers.

Whenever Ino would call him out on anything, he would respond rather boldly, stating he never did wrong in the first place. Maybe she was somewhat fond of his argumentative personality. If only he knew where to draw the line to fit her standards.

Absentmindedly carrying some papers that lacked signatures, she brushed past Hana Inuzuka in the now-buzzing hallway.

"How's it going, Ino?" Hana was always considerate to her. They got along spectacularly. She wondered how the two could possibly be related.

"Hi, Hana," She smiled politely, "I just tended to your brother. He's in decent condition, showing signs of being obnoxious and slightly bossy."

"Really now?" Kiba's sister didn't feign surprise. "He sounds alright to me!"

The older woman's eyes suddenly sparkled with curiosity. "Wait a minute, he didn't flirt with you, did he?"

Ino squirmed under her suspecting gaze, unsure of how she felt about their straightforward questioning. "Kind of." She attempted to shrug it off.

"Just don't take it too seriously," Hana said with a flick of the wrist.

The blonde felt a twinge of frustration pull at her insides. "What do you mean by that?"

As if she had just realized she had made her brother sound like some asshole player, the brunette tried to play it off. "Oh, Ino, just.." She searched for the right words. "Nothing against you or anything, I just don't think you and Kiba would ever work out."

"Why do you say that?" Ino couldn't help herself. She felt undesirable and ridiculous in that moment.

"Well, you and Kiba both have very strong personalities," Hana admitted uneasily, "You both seem to have very opinionated views on everything, and I'd hate to be around for the screaming matches." She laughed dryly.

What was this girl spewing? What business did she have acting like she knew Ino's entire back story?

Despite the defensiveness gnawing at her, Ino simply tossed her head and slipped on an artificial mask. "You have a very valid point of view, Hana," She clutched the papers tighter. "You're probably right."

Forcing a friendly smile onto her lips, she hesitated. "Enjoy your visit and let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

She seemed to fall for the act. How could she make such judgmental assumptions about something she knew nothing about? Ino could have Kiba if she wanted him. It wouldn't take much. She knew how to play the game. She knew the all about the rules and their flexibility.

Ino felt her blood run cold as she tried to sift through her irrationality and blurred instincts. She gripped the edge of the receptionist desk to steady herself. Everyone always thought they knew what was best for her. Sakura was always right over her, weighing her bad and good choices.

_I'm almost a godddamn adult_, Ino thought bitterly. Some people treated her as if she didn't know right from wrong. As if she needed a life coach or something.

Of course, warning her against something or telling her no was the best way to get her to experiment.

Ino gifted the clock with a death look as she willed time to speed up and end her maddening day.

* * *

A/N: I'm definitely going to keep going with this idea. Post-war; you'll see I'm not aiming to make Ino or Kiba unrealistically angelic. The reason I chose them is because they can be unpredictable and a little crazy. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter (=


	2. Certainty

A/N;; Again, cursing ahead.

* * *

Squinting against the blinding sun through the glass window of the shop, Ino carefully calculated the amount of water each plant would require. She examined the ones hanging outside, gently swaying with the wind. She loved this place, really, but sometimes it felt overwhelming with the help of only one employee and her mother. Yamanaka Flowers was her first unofficial job, teaching her to deal with certain customers and always having a handle on patience when it came to work.

She messily wiped her sweaty hands on her yellow apron, eavesdropping in on civilian's conversations.

Ino typically didn't bother with village gossip when it came to civilians. It was a whole different world to her.

Crouching down to pick up a fallen flower, she was greeted with moist and heavy panting next to her left ear.

Before she could even turn her head, she was assaulted with a warm, slobbery tongue.

Akamaru beat his tail against some flowers that were on his level. He temptingly gazed at the delicious petals.

"You filthy dog!" Ino seethed, standing up straight and vigorously scrubbing her face.

Kiba entered her line of vision, not seeming to mind his dog's behavior. "Need any help, Yamanaka?"

She gave him the nastiest look she could muster for not controlling his dog.

"Whoa now, you look so much better when 'ya smile," He smirked confidently, sniffing one of the flowers that appealed to his sensitive nose. The pollen wasn't as irritating, and the scent was intoxicating.

Ino regained her composure, removing her apron so her outfit could be seen. "I see they discharged you without further delay."

"Yep, told you I was fine," Kiba sniffed. "No missions for three to four days, but I'll deal. More time to train."

She could tell his leg was still wrapped, and he seemed stiffer than usual. But whatever. Admitting they were in pain was something she learned guys didn't do well.

The shinobi paid close attention to the blonde as she unhooked certain plants, following her inside with them. Akamaru was right at his heels, using his nose to track daisies, his favorite appetizer.

Kiba casually leaned against the checkout counter, fully ignoring the employee who asked him if he needed any help. "So, you workin' all day?" He crossed his arms and watched her from behind. One word come sum her up nicely: _fine_.

"I get off at four," Ino spun around, removing her thick gloves.

"Working girls can be attractive, I guess," He shifted his weight to his left leg, obviously looking her up and down.

She swiftly turned on her heel as she felt her face grow hot again. She wished she wouldn't blush so easily. Busying herself with tearing off dead petals, his gaze on her back agitated her. "Wow."

Kiba took a quick glance around the shop as he hopped up on the counter for a seat. "Maybe I can stick around till you get off, 'ya know, help you out some."

"Didn't you tell me last year that you hated this place because of all the crazy scents and pollen?"

"Yeah, but I'd only do it for you, blondie." There was that condescending grin again.

"Thanks but no tha-" Ino's eye twitched. "Get your ass off that counter! Right now, dammit!"

He pouted. "But it's so comfortable."

She tried shoving him, but he grabbed her arm in one fluid movement. "Handsy much?"

"You better let me go, you bastard," She spoke through her teeth. "or I'll make your life hell."

Kiba released her wordlessly, immune to her threats. "Maybe we can train together. This afternoon-"

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I'm meeting my team for barbeque." _As if_ she needed his help anyway.

"Tomorrow?"

"Ibiki wants me to come in tomorrow."

"Damn," He gave a low whistle. "Someone could use a break."

"Tell me about it," Ino muttered, holding his arm steady so he could slide off the counter with ease.

She wasn't necessarily making excuses, she literally had no time.

Kiba gave her a nod. "I say you should make time for the hottest guy in Konoha."

She held in a laugh. Hottest guy in Konoha? Where did he get that? Sasuke Uchiha's face would beg to differ, and Sai could give him a run for his money. Ino would hand it to him, though, Kiba was handsome. Not a mysterious brooding type handsome, but maybe a cute-sweet-tall-charming-tan and hot kind of handsome. "I'll let you know when I have an opening in my schedule." Her wink did not go unnoticed, and the Inuzuka seemed put off at her indirect reply.

An awkward silence passed through. Ino closed her eyes as she preoccupied herself rearranging bouquets, wishing he'd break the ice.

Kiba finally scolded Akamaru for licking some daisies, although one could tell he didn't really care deep down. "Bad boy, those don't belong to you," Akamaru yipped in response and approached his master, sitting obediently.

"What's his problem?" She furrowed her brow. "Flowers are for decoration, not for eating."

"Hey, maybe it's his way of telling you you're doing a good job!" Kiba scratched his head. "Like, keep up the good work or whatever. They kinda do look edible."

Ino giggled against her own will, setting the bouquets aside. "Oh, please."

He smirked in satisfaction. He could get a laugh out of the Ice Queen every once in a while.

The blonde frowned as she remembered what his sister had said yesterday. _Could possibly never work out_, or something to that extent. She obviously hadn't mentioned anything to Kiba. Good thing she wasn't one to heed warnings.

Without further caution, Ino stepped into his personal space, making sure her hair tickled his nose. She casually brushed her hand against his upper arm, making partial eye-contact. "You think I could keep up with you during training?" She felt drawn in by the warmth emanating from his body as she leaned against the counter.

"I sure hope so," Kiba seemed amused, dragging a hand through his wild hair. "You gotta be pretty talented to keep with me, though."

Ino looked directly in his eyes for a moment, then away innocently. "We'll see." She _accidentally_ grazed his hand as she reached up to smooth her own hair.

He held himself back, enjoying the unquestionable glint in her eyes. She was so certain, so unafraid of rejection. So positive of her actions, like she could never regret anything. He would dare say he was just as strong-willed.

"Tell you what," Ino moved to the back of the counter, leaning forward on her elbows. "Tomorrow, 11 o'clock, meet me here."

Any and all thoughts of prior plans flew straight from Kiba's mind. He probably wasn't doing anything tomorrow, so why the hell not? She had basically agreed to meet him, no work involved, just for fun.

His face must have lit up because the blonde grinned and playfully pushed his arm. "Just don't be late! Ladies don't like waiting up, handsome."

'Handsome' was a step up from 'mutt' or 'dog boy'. Kiba gave her a ravishing smile that could make icy hearts melt. "I'll be right on time, babe," He winked, "I promise."

He got Akamaru's attention and lead himself to the door, praising himself mentally. _Damn, I'm good_. He felt accomplished. Not everyone could say they just got a date with the finest, very available Ino Yamanaka. He never would have had much to do with her if you had asked even two years ago. She was demanding, vehement, and headstrong. Far from perfect; so why did she seem so _ideal_?

_Babe_, Ino rolled her eyes. How generic. Even so, when did Kiba Inuzuka become so tempting? He was always a little interesting, but not to where she would break her neck trying to seduce him. Maybe when years of training started looking good on him, or when he looked out for her during war. Whatever the hell it was, he seemed irresistable and she didn't mind tossing him obvious hints.

Back in the day, she had her eyes on the Uchiha. But he had never returned her feelings. He was so glacial, so reserved and unfriendly. She was morbid when Sakura got the chance to be on his team. But even today.. What would Ino have done if he _had _returned her feelings? What if he wasn't so indifferent and bland? She shifted her sky blue eyes upward as Kiba blended in with the crowd of villagers. It would be a lie if she said she didn't dwell on the past. Basically, she had put together the pieces and realized she loved a good challenge. Losing anything to Sakura was simply unthinkable, and the thought still made her cringe.

_"You still like Sasuke, Ino?" Chouji asked noisily, in between bites of his food. _

_She didn't bother asking him to lower his volume. When she was in a restaurant with her entire team, bickering and booming conversations weren't uncommon. Shikamaru was leaning lazily against the booth, his eyes following them as they spoke, observant, always sharp. Even Asuma seemed intrigued by their gossip, occassionally scolding them for getting loud or complaining. They were chunins now, which meant he no longer had so much authority over them. Even so, they stuck together as long as they could. _

_"Of course I do!" Ino's voice rose, "He is flawless, isn't he? I need someone to match up to my standards!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Why bother? The guy's pretty much a traitor anyways."_

_She hit the table with her fist. "I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding!" She insisted, "The guy has no family, for Christ's sake. Give him a break." _

_"You sure you just don't wanna lose to Sakura for once?" Chouji chuckled. She could tell he wasn't being serious from his tone, but she doesn't think he will ever realize how much his words infuriated her that day._

_"You're so right."_

_Ino was beyond provoked now, and she almost couldn't see straight. How dare they say that to her! Even in a joking fashion, that was so off-limits. She was already behind her best friend in the medical field, she didn't need to be reminded. She hated that it was always on her conscience. She hated that they brought it up. Because in her world, she had already lost to Sakura numerous times. _

_She gave her teammates a threatening scowl. "Shut the hell up!" _

_"C'mon, Ino," The Akimichi put down his silverware. "We weren't being for real." _

_"Speaking from a reasonable point of view, you seem to have a pretty skewed vision of Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru added brilliantly, not knowing or taking into consideration how his words would be perceived. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, but you're definitely reaching for the unattainable here Ino." _

_The kunoichi couldn't find the words to retaliate. Because in the back her mind, she knew he was right. Nothing would ever come of her and Sasuke. Not because he was completely uninterested, but because she was always competing for the sake of competing. There was absolutely no way she cared for Sasuke like Sakura did. _

_Asuma must have picked up on the tension, because he attempted to fan the fire. "Hey, let's all chill out. It's been a long day and-"_

_"Smartass!" Ino was on her feet in an instant, the urge to snap something in half overwhelming. What was his fucking problem? Always talking about things from a logical point of view as if she was purely delusional? "You know what? I don't fucking need this. Leave me alone." _

_With that, she stormed out of the place, enraged beyond belief. Why it bothered her so bad didn't matter at the time. She was furious, tears of anger seeping from her eyes. Of course she wiped them away immediately, because she would rather die than have her teammates see her cry over something so ridiculous. _

_After simmering, she remained in the motel they rented for a while until Shikamaru and Chouji stopped in to check on her. Ino gifted them with the cold shoulder until they apologized to her repeatedly, trying to reassure her that they never meant anything by their words. She wasn't satisfied with their apologies, because honestly, they weren't sincere. Maybe they were sorry they had unnerved her so badly, but she knew the losing to Sakura thing was legitimate. It was authentic, it was there, and it was hard to overlook. _

Reminiscing, Ino realized how idiotic she had been. It wasn't long ago she had behaved that way. She actually kind of wished she listened to her team. They were right, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. They had never been fooled by her front.

She muttered expletives as she remembered her younger self. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she wanted to wipe Sasuke Uchiha from her memory. If she could take back always wanting to outshine Sakura at everything.. take back all the pent up jealousy..

Ino polished a vase leisurely, admiring the sleek, cool texture. The shop became completely still, so undisturbed. Her thoughts did a 180.

She couldn't help the half-smirk that came over her as she thought about tomorrow. Ino Yamanaka officially had a date with the self-appointed hottest guy in Konoha, and that was enough to make her forget.

* * *

A/N;; Thanks sooo soo much for the support. Next two chapters will be eventful, (: promise. XOXO!


	3. Electrified

_10:57 AM. _People in Konoha were already alive and bustling. With the mild spring weather, the air felt crisp; however, it would later transform into a magnificent day.

Kiba inhaled strongly, leaning nonchalantly against the closed flower shop. Ino would be due in three minutes, and waves of restlessness washed over him. If she didn't show, he would be mortified. He had barely been able to sleep last night because his thoughts were rampant. What would the two of them even talk about? Kiba had never carried on a meaningful, worthwhile conversation with Ino, and he would be lying if he said he thought she was entirely capable.

He liked Ino, but if he couldn't hold an earnest conversation with her.. _ Overthinking again._ But so what? He had not flirted with this girl to impress or inspire her with his brilliance. They knew each other before now. But it would be dishonest of him to declare that a part of him _didn't _want to get to know Ino Yamanaka better.

Digging his shoe into the ground hoping to relieve tensity, he snorted in annoyance. He was Kiba _goddamn_ Inuzuka, and he could play things off better than anyone. This was the same guy who could manipulate any rogue or intruder. And if there was something he was exceedingly knowledgeable about, it was the ladies. He had charisma, and striking good looks that went hand-in-hand. Kiba was extremely conscious of his spellbinding ability to charm women, and he knew how to make them swoon.

_11:01. _Kiba yawned right before he detected a flash of blonde near him. "Right on time."

The kunoichi scoffed, eyeing him up and down like he had done yesterday. "I'm very punctual, as you'll see."

"I almost couldn't recognize you without that huge wolf companion of yours," Ino's face contorted. She was secretly glad he chose not to let him tag along. The dog got in the way, and he loved getting in her face.

He scratched behind his head, looking sheepish. "I just decided to let him stay home." Shrug. "He doesn't date too well."

_Date_? Ino had heard correctly, and she bit her tongue by accident. "So, how's that leg?" She had had good fortune asking guys about themselves. **Everyone** loved talking about themselves.

Kiba glanced down at his leg casually, "Like nothin' ever happened." He tried his best to make constant eye-contact with her. Her standard purple uniform, though, was just so.. engaging.

She looked up at him; he definitely had a couple inches on her, about Sai's height if she had to compare. His dark shade of brown, tousled hair somehow managed to look groomed. Bangs just the right length to showcase his shadeless eyes looked pretty cute on him too. But without a metal headband, he seemed to mesh with the crowd easily. The uncomformist aura stuck with him, though. His body language, dialect, even his gaze screamed that he was a rebellious type.

Ino reached for his upper arm, hoping that any edges would go over smoothly and there wouldn't be awkward moments. "That's good."

"I would have gotten you a rose, maybe," Kiba said as something that felt like a thrill pumped through his veins. He remembered why he was drawn to Ino then. She was not afraid to make the first move, and she seemed clear about whatever she wanted. Another thing was that she was unbelievably sexy, and he couldn't help but steal glimpses in her direction when he could. "But the best flower shop in Konoha was closed."

Flattery could get you almost anywhere, and Ino squeezed his arm. "That's too bad, so.." She subtly rested her hand on his black sleeve. "Where are we headed?"

The Inuzuka smiled at her charmingly, getting a successful, gentle hold on her hand. Her skin was softer than expected, and light as a feather. "Anywhere you want, but only because you look extraordinarily gorgeous today."

Ino hid her face from view, fanning herself with her free hand. "I'm not picky, so surprise me." That was a lie, but it didn't matter. She sneered a bit as she felt his rugged, chafed hand grasp hers. His tan skin made her hand appear shades paler than usual, and she avoided looking his way.

Kiba decided not to take her anywhere public. Heaven forbid if one of their friends saw, because it would cause a spark of controversy and he didn't feel like explaining himself. He didn't care if Ino felt the same way or not, because it was indisputable. That being said, he _certainly _didn't disapprove of being seen with Ino. She was insanely hot, and they probably looked sensational together.

The blonde noticed the direction they were headed, and she didn't question the rows of trees that began to surround them. She had played in the woods often when she was a child.

"Race 'ya!"

"Hey!" Ino frowned at the abruptness, blinking several times as Kiba zoomed ahead of her. What the _fuck_? Something clicked in her mind just as abruptly, and she was six years old again, chasing after her friends. Her toned, slender legs aided her wonderfully, and she caught up to him within seconds. She was way more graceful than she used to be, and she inched ahead of him. He was right behind her, stretching his arm in order to grab her.

"I'm way faster than you, Inuzuka!" Countless hours of agility training with Tenten was seeming to pay off. Kiba was speedy, though, and she was growing weak from the sprinting and playful insults they threw at each other.

It was energizing how he would be dangerously close to catching her, then he would reach out and miss by a few centimeters. Ino dissolved into laughter every time, and her ribcage felt like it could explode any second. But it was _fun._ She could only think of running, dodging trees, and finally.. Her footing became nonexistent and blurs of green and brown shot past her.

Kiba toppled over her, rapidly moving forward and somehow going in slow motion at the same time. It felt like they stopped after several minutes, and it was safe to say Ino was fine because she was still laughing tirelessly.

"What happened!?" He asked with a grin, sitting up and tugging her arm. She had leaves in her hair, and her laughter finally died down.

"I tripped," She stated bluntly, giggling afterward. "I won, so it's not like it matters."

His leg throbbed dully, but he ignored it and drew her closer to him. "We can say you won if you gimme a kiss."

Ino beamed at his candid ways and picked a couple of leaves out of his disheveled hair. "Cheek only."

"Fine," Kiba agreed and leaned in, a warm pair of lips gracing his jawline.

They both paused, fixated on one another. Voices were lost, but there was a look of shock mirrored in both of their eyes. As if they hadn't expected close contact to be so exhilarating. It wasn't awkward, actually somewhat blissful. Realization rendered them speechless.

Ino impulsively pressed her mouth against his, basically knocking him over in the process.

He didn't seem to mind, though. The Inuzuka placed one hand behind her neck while the other lingered over her lower back, his fingertips brushing her heated, exposed skin when she would deepen the kiss.

The blonde rested her right hand on his cheek, her free hand wandering through his wiry hair.

If he was tempting before, she absolutely had to have him now.

_This was __**so **__better than a kiss on the cheek_, Kiba mused as he felt her fingertips caress his face. His thoughts were only half rational, but it felt semi-strange making out with a girl he had known since childhood. But they weren't bratty little preteens anymore. They were both mature and more sophisticated. Ino had always been comely, but aging a few years had made her even more alluring. And he was obviously a little more than alluring himself.

That was why he was only slightly astonished when he felt a yank on his jacket. She wanted him to _strip_? Was this fast? He thought foggily. However, Kiba wasn't overly modest, and he pulled his jacket and undershirt off like it had just went up in flames.

The Yamanaka let up some, her lips trembling and lungs twisting. Air. She was in such a haze. Pulling away suddenly, Kiba sat up as well, breathing heavily. The same sight of his shirtless body still taunting her from the other day. _God he's hot_, Ino wiped her mouth with the back of her fingers. Even more so when he looked at her like _that_.

"Ready for round two?" Ino said challengingly, scooting closer.

Kiba caught his breath, smirked, and wiped his forehead. "You sure, doll?"

She had to tear her stare from him to come back to reality. That meaningless question triggered something in her.

Part of her felt uneasy. Why was she doing this? Ino Yamanaka wasn't loose. She was hard to please and hard to get. Out of the few guys she had dated, one or two had gotten a kiss on the cheek. One on the lips, and she hadn't asked for it. She couldn't count the number of times she had jerked her hand away from guys who attempted to hold it. Why was it so effortless with _him_? She couldn't name three things she liked about Kiba Inuzuka.

She felt embarrassed then, hoping expression wasn't readable. Her skin still tingled, and she wondered what Kiba was thinking as he watched her curiously.

"What's wrong?" His nose crinkled adorably, "was I that good?"

The blonde choked back a laugh, glancing at his shirt that was a few feet away. "We don't know each other well enough to be doing this." It came out straightforward, and he leaned back on his hands.

It didn't offend him, but it was a vague, pestering statement. "We know each other well enough," He didn't side with his words completely. "C'mon, Ino. We finally found something in common with each other."

He had a point. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, her fingers moving to pluck the grass. "I guess we do have forever to get to know each other better," Ino's words didn't even sound genuine to her own ears. Because he was right. They had opportunities before now to get to know each other better.

"No strings attached," Kiba continued, "we don't have to keep anything secret, but I think you're beautiful and that we should make out more often."

The idea was perfect. "You're not so bad yourself," She felt less sinful after that, because his words were just as impeccable as his features.

"I know you're just dying to be able to kiss me whenever you want," He scratched his chest, winking at her. "We don't have prove anything to anyone."

Those words struck a chord with her, and she returned his smirk. Seductively running her fingers through her long hair, she tilted her head at him. "Just maybe."

Kiba gave her an expectant look, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed her gradual movements.

"What are you waiting on, hotshot?"

With that, round two was under way and intensifying by the second. He pulled her onto him, focusing on taming her lips. She was passionate, craving nonstop control almost as bad as he did.

Ino's mind conjured misty thoughts once more as she kicked off her sandals with some struggle. His body was **so **warm and his lips were just like sweet honey. He didn't smell like a dog like she would have assumed. In fact, she could sense a tint of cologne every now and then.

Kiba intertwined their fingers and she grasped his hand like a lifeline. She felt his muscles flex under her and she looked right in his eyes when she finally needed a breath. His dark eyes were reassuring, honest. There was a glimmer of fondness she absolutely loved. Like she was unquestionably adored.

Their noses skimmed as she claimed his lips again, clenching his hand and stroking his neck with her right thumb. Ino didn't care that she wasn't on some high-scale romantic date, because this was the surge of excitement she yearned for. A buzz she'd never had before.

Kiba Inuzuka was a suitable fit to her superior standards.

* * *

A/N: Hormones. 'Nuff said. Thanks for the reviews (=


	4. Problematic

Radiant blonde hair was in unexplained disarray as beams of daylight poked their way through the window. Ino rolled over, wondering why she hadn't closed the curtains. Eyelids sticky with day-old mascara, she suddenly felt agitated and confused.

The kunoichi didn't remember coming in late last night. She didn't remember giving Kiba a goodnight kiss and promising to see him tomorrow. She didn't remember changing into shorts and a T-shirt, and she certainly didn't recall passing out as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Ino forcefully rubbed at her eye sockets, her grogginess slowly subsiding. She didn't have time to think about it as her eyes wandered over to her calendar, hoping it was incorrect. A nauseous feeling came over her, anxiety fueling her every thought. _Shit shit shit_. Gasping at the time, she threw the sheets off her body and threw on her uniform in record time.

After clumsily putting on her black overcoat that could have suited her better, she hurriedly put on her sandals. _Why did this have to happen_? She thought sourly. She had never missed a day before; how would this make her look?

Ino was mad at herself then. She wasn't this daft, and it was as if her stupor from yesterday refused to loosen its hold.

Everything was done hastily, and rushing to work wasn't something she ever wanted to do again. She clocked in a whole seven minutes before expected, and that was because she hadn't applied makeup or had any time to comprehend_ anything_.

She hadn't even caught her breath when the bone-chilling presence of her mentor stimulated her senses. Most people would think Ibiki Morino had a cold heart and malicious personality. It was true to an extent, but Ino had experienced a slightly more lenient side of him. Perhaps it came with being one of his only trainees, but she wasn't scared stiff of him like half of Konoha. Ibiki wasn't so intimidating, she had bragged to her teammates. But now she wasn't so sure of her herself.

"Ms. Yamanaka," His voice was gruff, and she could tell he was in a no-nonsense mood, like always. "A word with you in my office, please."

His 'please' didn't sound sincere, but she couldn't run away like she wanted to. The last thing she needed was a lecture, but she couldn't even put on a gallant face or look relatively confident. She had fucked up, and if that's what she had to tell him.. then he was lucky because she never abandoned her pride and apologized to anyone. Surely this would be disregarded, because after all, this was her passion. What she wanted to do with her life.

Ino watched his solemn face, dreading the criticism that was inevitably coming her way. Shutting the door behind her and taking a deep breath, she forced herself to make eye-contact.

"I didn't mean to miss yesterday," She balled her fist. "I uh, forgot." _Smooth, Ino_.

Ibiki looked fascinated, taking a seat behind his desk. His gaze bore holes through her. "Tell me, then. What was so important that you forgot?"

Saying she was deathly ill was out of the question, and she hadn't had time to think up potential lies. And he would still ask why she hadn't called beforehand.

Her hands felt clammy, and her heart was racing, because she couldn't come up with anything; it was unusual because she was usually very inventive._ Just say sorry_, her conscience probed. But saying sorry was the way to tell on yourself, to admit she had done something wrong. Her mind remained blank, and putting it any other way was impossible.

"Judging by your silence, I assume you can't formulate any half-believable lies," Ibiki looked right through her, his stare enough to terrorize the toughest prisoner. "but you know better, Ino."

Ino stood there meekly like a kindergartner being scolded by an adult. Why couldn't this end?

"This is the real world now, girl," He reprimanded, brow furrowing. "I'd straighten up if I were you. No more easy missions with your team always being there to back you up. You had better start matching up to your responsibilities instead of being stuck in this revolting teenage phase that tends to resist authority."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Yes sir." He liked it when anyone addressed him as 'sir'. He would usually appear satisfied or gradually shift into a more compromising mood. But seriously, all of this just for missing one day?

"You're almost an adult, Ino," Ibiki said wearily, "I suggest you get a more serious, hard-working attitude and that you get to work to make up for yesterday."

"It won't happen again." _Praise the gods that the worst part was over_. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and let her shoulders slump. So focused on leaving his office, she almost didn't catch the remark he made afterward.

"Oh, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed your date." His tone was sadistically taunting and she knew he was smirking at her back. Ibiki Morino was the master of deception, scorn, mockery, and shady tricks. But there was just no way he had spies locked in on her 24/7. The man couldn't be that all-knowing. So how the hell..

It was definitely the doing of a snitch, and a name instantly came to her attention: Sakura. That stupid bitch. Always wrecking things for her when her life got the slightest bit better. Ino was going to find her, possibly threaten her existence, and never forgive her. Slamming Ibiki's office door shut, she spotted another prospective foe a little way down to hall.

He worked in the same building from time to time, and she immediately felt contempt for him if he was her culprit. His outline was propped against the wall, a cigarette hanging from lax fingers. Of course he didn't care about being caught as murky smoke polluted the air. It nicely set the mood for the pissed off Yamanaka who was ready to confront.

"Hey, asshole!" She didn't know why she was so defensive, so ready to snap at anyone who could have betrayed her like this. "Was it you?!"

Ino's blood boiled with intense hostility and animosity. The corners of her vision darkened, almost causing her to be dizzy. She didn't want it to be either of her best friends. Sakura _couldn't _do this to her, she realized. She would have came to her first, at the very least. The very thought that any one of her closest friends could do this to her was disgusting.

"Me what?"

It was openly obvious he didn't like being spoken to in such a disrespectful manner.

"It was you!" Ino was ready to put the blame on _someone_. To condemn whoever put her through humiliation and dared to double-cross _her, _of all people. "You know what you did, traitor!"

"Calm down, Ino," Shikamaru took a lengthy inhale of his cigarette. "You're acting insane."

She felt herself growing more and more livid, so enraged that she couldn't create words.

"So now I'm insane?!" Ino could _prove _he was the one who tattled on her. She could prove it if she didn't think she would get thrust out of his savvy mind the minute she tried. Her teammate was bright, so strong-willed that he could probably force her out effortlessly. But she wished she could rip his thoughts to shreds in that moment, that she could uncover his fabrications and misplace everything he thought he knew. Rewire his brain to make him somehow less inteliigent, more ignorant.

Ino was becoming sick of the Nara, admittedly. After he got promoted, a wedge was driven between their friendship. It seemed she and Chouji lived in Shikamaru's shadow (literally) without receiving much recognition.

Because when anyone thought of Team 10, they routinely thought of Shikamaru Nara. That gifted, most impressive shinobi who got promoted so young. They didn't think of the Yamanaka, or even the Akimichi. Just when she thought the only one she had to worry about being compared to was Sakura. _What made him so damn special_? Ino had known the guy her whole life and he had absolutely zero personality, and uninteresting qualities to say the least.

Maybe envy was a contributing factor to her predictable distaste for him. Why couldn't she be more quick-witted when it came to battle plans, or complex techniques? It would be untrue if she claimed his strategic way of thinking hadn't saved their asses several times, but now and then, it was impossible to be grateful. Ino had always wanted to lead Team 10, to be level-headed and prepared for the worst. But she wasn't, and coming to terms with the fact haunted her. Long story short, she was going to crack if it was him who had the nerve to rat her out.

Ino gave him her best death stare, but he wouldn't budge. "You fucking told Ibiki that the reason I didn't come in was because I was on a _**date**_!?" She spat with resentment. "You are the _last _person I'd expect this from, Shikamaru! I can't believe you'd stab me in the back like this!"

She hadn't even realized she was practically screaming now, the smoke in the air suffocating her. He would have had to catch her yesterday morning, either on her way to meet Kiba or..

"My personal life doesn't concern you, and I hope you know that," The blonde was trembling with anger, and her cheeks were probably colored.

Shikamaru stood motionless, indifferent, scary calm. He didn't confirm or deny anything; he was good at that.

Her breaths were shallow. "I would never think of even doing that to you. Because as teammates, we're supposed to have each other's backs'. Or at least, that's what I thought."

Ashes fell from the tip of his cigarette. "If it were me, I wouldn't ever ditch work with the intention of a date night." His words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It's kind of a pity that your priorities are so misaligned." Shikamaru knew how to make her feel like a piece of garbage, just like he could with anything else. That she was inferior to him, and anything she said could be used against her. It was pathetic, really.

Ino wished he would go brain-dead. Her thoughts were still working overtime to figure out how he knew. Not that it was a huge secret, but she thought she could trust her own team member with her life.

"If you go on like this, your clan won't be able to depend on you." What was he _saying_? He probably knew that if he brought her father into something like this that she would burst into tears. "It's past time to become more sensible, Ino. And until you quit being so damn vain, you won't be going anywhere."

_Vain_? He just called her fucking vain! She was in such a state of shock that she forgot her anger for a moment. Her eyes felt like they were being singed as time passed, her sight bleary.

"You have some nerve!" Ino wanted to slam her fist into the wall, "I hope you fuckin' drop dead by tomorrow!" She didn't care that she was screaming at his retreating form, and she hoped he heard the last part loud and clear.

"You stupid, faithless son of a bitch!" There was nothing nearby to hurl at him, and her weapons pouch wasn't on her.

Ino was incredibly brutal with the prisoners she interrogated that day. She reorganized their minds, mercilessly twisted their memories. It was dangerous, cruel. But who had to know? She had to relieve her stress somehow, and by the time she got off work she had cooled down considerably. She thought about it all day, and she still believed Shikamaru deserved to go to hell. Like she had said, she would have never done that to him. If he wanted to skip town and go see his mistress, she wouldn't have said a thing. Maybe telling to him drop dead was a bit rash, but remembering his stoic expression made her furious all over again.

So when she got home and found Kiba and his gigantic mutt on her doorstep, she wasn't utterly overjoyed. Stepping around him to jam her key in the lock, Akamaru got in her way and panted repeatedly.

"Who invited you?"

Kiba gave her a once-over, his expression remaining neutral. "Stressful day, gorgeous?" He held the door for her before she got the chance, letting himself and Akamaru in.

Ino's features softened, feeling major fatigue as she rubbed at her temples. "You have no idea."

She threw her overcoat across the couch, scowling as his dog used it as a bed. She was too tired to care. Frankly, all she wanted to do was change into loose-fitting clothing and lie down.

"I know what you mean," He leaned against the couch. Her apartment smelled like old flowers, and dust particles in the air irritated his nose. It was neater than he would have naturally assumed; girls were just as messy as guys. He had a sister who proved him right. "This hiatus is killin' me."

She gave a huff, wishing that was all she had to worry about. Ino brushed past him to her room, ridding herself of her constricting blouse. She tossed it onto the floor, looking up to see Kiba leaned against the doorframe. Her skimpy black tank top stayed in place, and she had never given a damn when it came to showing skin.

"You look hot as fuck, you know that?" Kiba was upfront with her, breathing in her distinct smell that he had gotten used to from yesterday.

The blonde baited him, sliding a hand over her curves. "'Ya think?" She sat on her well-made bed, crinkling the bedspread as she shifted her weight to lean back against her palms. Legs crossed, eyebrows raised, Ino scrutinized him from a distance. He was just as attractive as before, leering at her in a way that made her fidget.

He hesitantly shut her door as if there was someone else living there. "Why don't we pick up where we left off yesterday?" It was a suggestion neither had to contemplate, and they were all over each other in the same moment. Their position was similar to yesterday's, but this time they were on a comfortable surface.

Kiba grasped her exposed shoulders, not accustomed to the feel of such delicate flesh. It felt rather scandalous, making out with a girl who wasn't someone he would claim as his girlfriend. In her apartment, with no romantic past, no recurring feelings. Only.. Shared desires to act intimate. Maybe it wasn't fully moral. Maybe his principles were out of line, but it was hard to reflect when a pretty girl was halfway leaned across him, selfishly pulling him closer.

Ino's breathing became raspy, and she swayed away from him. He was a pleasant distraction, letting her forget her misfortunes for a while. Within a split second, her conscience allowed her worries to flood her head again. Kiba must have sensed something, because he straightened and eyed her skeptically.

"Why'd you stop?" _Okay, maybe she was wrong._

"What happened at work today," She started, clenching her comforter. "I was supposed to come in yesterday, but.."

Kiba looked briefly speculative, completely forgetting she mentioned something about work the other day. "And?"

She sighed. "Someone mentioned to Ibiki that we were together, and that was why I missed. It made me look irresponsible and stupid and.. I thought it was Sakura at first but now I'm almost sure it was Shikamaru. My very own teammate..." She let her voice trail off, and she felt like spilling more inessentials, but he looked bored enough as it was.

"It just pisses me the hell off, 'ya know?"

He nodded and feigned sympathy, tenderly steering her toward him by the elbow. "Mmmhmmh."

"I mean, I trusted him! It isn't like we were doing anything, so he should have kept his mouth shut and-"

Ino was cut off by his lips and she shoved him away like he was someone foul. Someone she hadn't spent half the day making out with.

"Can you pretend to actually give a shit?!" Bastard. Guys never failed to get on her nerves.

Kiba appeared dejected, somewhat fazed. He informally situated himself so he could lie with his head on her pillow and look lazy. "My bad, Ino," He was nonchalant, shutting his eyes momentarily. "What do you want me to say? Want me to beat him up?"

She couldn't help but smirk slightly. "You would do that for me?" It was glaringly obvious to her that Shikamaru would never be an easy opponent for the Inuzuka. But his poise and the thought of her 'friend' being taken down a peg made her feel warm.

Her smile stalled itself as a tiny part of her conscience believed the Nara was right. That she indeed put her personal issues above her professional ones occasionally. Ino felt bitterly envious of the handsome shinobi beside her. He didn't have to worry himself about such things, because his team seemed to respect him. If he wanted free reign over his team, it was probably a safe bet to say he had it. He was blessed, alright.

"So it wouldn't piss you off if Hinata or Shino betrayed you like that?"

"They wouldn't."

"I thought so too."

"My team's loyal."

That was a way to tick her off. "Yeah, but you don't exactly have a faultless genius on your team!"

Kiba knew she wasn't suggesting his team was unintelligent, but something told him to feel frustrated. "Unless you aren't counting me, of course."

Ino sniggered, lying down to face him. "Whatever." She gave up, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"Who even cares what the hell he thinks?" He threw his arm over her, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "'Cause I don't. I could care less. He doesn't know what he's talking about, and he can't do anything about it, so forget him. He can go be pessimistic somewhere else."

It resembled something like she wanted to hear, but she still chewed her bottom lip anxiously. She hadn't told him details, about what he had called her, what he declared of her character with sinister finality.

Kiba kissed her neck impatiently, and this time Ino didn't protest. Instead, she kissed him back like she was just as carefree. If he wasn't worried, she would act like she wasn't. His judgment was right, and her thoughts drifted farther and farther away with each soothing touch.

* * *

A/N: Long-ish chapter. What'd you thiiiiink? (; thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
